Flawless
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: It's been two years, and Makoto Rindou is taking a break from her studies and training, and went to see her family and friends. She's also been secretly missing Yun but could she be in love with him? Inspired from the dark fighter's Street Fighter chapters...Please read and review!


A/N: I am really excited about doing this and hope that you'll like it. I've noticed that there is not a lot of Yun and Makoto, and I think it's about time someone did…I think they would make an interesting couple. This is inspired from seeing the Dark Fighter's Street Fighter chapters for a lot of the characters, and thought that it was really great and so action packed. I'll have the link for it on my profile if you're interested in seeing it. Again please go easy on me as this is my first time! XD

Note that this may seem long...but it's got a lot of funny moments.

**I do not own Street Fighter!**

Flawless

It was a soothing night in Japan and all was quiet in the countryside of the neighbourhood village. At the Dojo of the Rindou residence a lone figure of a Japanese girl was sat on the rooftop and stargazing…thinking about someone…

She is named Makoto Rindou who is a 20 year old, young martial artist that trained in doing Rindoukan karate. She has changed a bit over the last two years. She was a small brown eyed girl with black hair who still wears her trademark white gi with a red bra underneath, black belt and a yellow headband that's worn like a scarf around her neck. She has decided to let her black hair grow out, which has reached down to her waist area and flopped down over her shoulders, and her bangs grew out and covers her left eye. She still loves being her tomboyish self, but has eased up a little.

She is currently on a break from her studies and training, so she decided to visit the dojo and see her family. She missed her father Itamu, cousin Akiko and her Auntie Comb and wanted to see how they were coping with the swarm of students being trained there. The dojo's reputation has improved very much, many young aspiring martial artists wanted to learn her fighting style and it filled her with happiness.

She smiled.

'Father and Auntie Comb are getting real close.' she thought and giggled. 'Oh it's great that father is a lot happier…oh mother if only you could see this…I know you'd be happy for him.'

She seemed content as she was admiring the stars in the sky.

'Child…what are you doing up so late?' Makoto turned her head and spotted her Auntie Comb and gave a sheepish look of surprise.

'Oh Auntie…I couldn't sleep um…I was thinking about mother...Rin-rin...Roshon...even Pur-Fum.' She said. 'Even though she hated me...'

Auntie Comb sighed.

Makoto shed a tear.

'It's like ever since mother died...all I've done is brought out problems and disasters to everyone around me.' Makoto said in sadness. 'I feel like I'm cursed to bring nothing but pain.'

'Please don't say that...'

Makoto looked up at her.

'Your not a curse...' She said. 'You help bring new hope, but you don't see it.'

Auntie Comb gave a sweet smile as she moved up to her adopted niece and sat beside her. She missed her so much too…

_Angel..._

'I also miss your mother…but she is always around…' She sighed and looked at Makoto and gave a wink. 'She is always going to be here…within our hearts.'

Makoto bowed her head.

'Rin-rin, Roshon and Pur Fum...I will miss them.' Comb said. 'As for Pur-Fum's daughter...I hope she will one day accept you as part of the Amazon family, give or take months or years.'

Makoto looked inquiringly at her auntie and gave a small laugh.

'Yeah…'

Comb watched her niece and eyed her with a knowing look.

'How's…that Lee boy doing?'

Makoto blushed and gasped.

'Aah…Auntie Comb!' She said 'Um he's good…'

Comb laughed.

'Oh come now…your auntie knows that you've been touched by the love bug.' She said slyly. 'You can tell me anything…'

'….'

'And I'm sure your friend's suspect that something funny is going on between you two…' She said nodding.

Makoto rubbed the back of her head.

'Well it's hard to say Auntie Comb…I...I may like him a little.' She said. 'A tad…'

Comb raised an eyebrow.

Makoto sighed.

'Okay…a lot.' She said. 'But…it's hard to say for sure if its love…'

'When you look at him…how does he make you feel?' Comb leaned over and touched her chest. 'In here…'

Makoto frowned.

'I find him egotistical, annoying, arrogant, funny...charming...witty...cute.' She said while digging deeper her frown fading away. 'Caring...sweet and loving...passionate and…handsome…'

Comb smiled.

'Do you sweat and feel all warm inside.'

'Yeah.' she said and smiled. 'It feels nice.'

'Then…that's love…'

Makoto looked down.

'I'm scared…'

'What of child…'

'What if I'm not good enough?' She said. 'I'm not like other normal girls who act all gushy and loving on guys…it's not my style.'

'So am I….being an Amazon warrior and all.' Comb said. 'But being a martial artist doesn't mean you won't be able to experience life of gaining friends and finding true love…living a normal life.'

'….'

Comb moved her hand under her chin and lifted her face to her.

'Darling child…you are a beautiful girl with a heart of gold.' She said. 'Just like your mother…'

Makoto looked at comb and gave a cute smile as she blushed.

'Go to him…I know you miss him.' She said and stood up. 'I have a feeling he does to…'

Makoto sighed.

'Now hurry along back to bed, you need your beauty sleep.' And walked away to the edge of roof. 'I'm sure that Lee boy wouldn't be charmed by seeing bags under your eyes.'

'Auntie!'

Comb laughed.

()()()()

The next morning she was going to leave on her trip to go to Hong Kong and see the Lee brothers again, and her family was thrilled by this…almost. When her father found out about her seeing the Lee brothers again, plus Comb hinted that his baby girl cared _**really**_ affectionately about one of them. He didn't take it lightly…he wanted to know which one corrupted his daughter, how come he didn't know about it and…why was this happening?!

Makoto had changed out of her trademark gi and is wearing blue jean shorts with a trim cut lining, slash cuts on the sides and metal chain at the side, white t-shirt untucked in, a red biker jacket, and red all-star converse. She has been growing to like wearing footwear and is still getting used to it. She had used her yellow headband and tied it around her hair and done up in a high ponytail, and some of her dark hair that's loose framed the sides of her face. She looked so hot in her outfit and she knew it as well. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her father looking annoyed.

'And remember to be on your guard.' Itamu said anxiously. 'And be careful…I know boys like him.'

Makoto gasped and slapped her face.

'Honestly!' She said. 'Dad lay off will ya…geez he's a really nice guy.'

'Hmph.' Itamu said with a frown. 'I still don't trust him…even if he is a martial artist.'

Comb moved to Itamu and patted his shoulder.

'Oh Itamu if the girl likes the boy let her be.' She said. 'She's in love…doesn't that make you happy.'

'No.' Itamu said stubbornly before showing a tearful look at his daughter. 'She's my baby girl.'

Makoto sighed and moved to hug her father.

'Dad…I'll always be your baby girl but you must stop trying to protect me.' She said. 'This is my battle and I can do this…'

Itamu sighed and nodded.

Makoto took out her scooter and rode away with her duffle bag on her shoulder. Her father saw this and shouted in shock.

'Whhhhat?...Makoto where did you get that scooter from? Itamu said. 'Makoto…MAKOTO…oooh?!'

Comb laughed and shook her head.

()()()()

_**6 days later…Hong Kong…**_

It is another beautiful day down in Hong Kong and the place was bustling with a lot of people doing their regular routine of the day. Makoto was walking through the busy streets mingling with the people and humming to herself.

'I wonder how Yun and Yang have been doing?' She said. 'It has been a long while.'

'Excuse me!' A voice bellowed. 'Coming through!'

The screech of wheels peddling on the ground alerted Makoto that someone was coning her way and she hopped to the side and even some of the people who eeped. Just as a young man on a skateboard who looked like he was floating on air as he blurred past.

Makoto gasped.

'Yun?...Yun w-' She tried to call out.

But he was already gone.

'Hmm…wonder what's happening?' She said as she took out her scooter and got on before zooming away after him with the help of her martial art technique the Hayate being used as a speed boost from the power of her legs.

She followed after him back to where ever he was heading. After a while she stopped as just ahead he was heading into him and Yang's home slash grocery that's called the Ma Ha Lo Café.

Makoto headed to the door and when she got there, she paused.

'Oh will **he** remember me?' She thought but shook it off and with confidence pushed through to see a cue of people leading to the checkout counter where she saw a familiar spiky haired boy that looked identical to Yun just handing a young woman her order and moving onto the next one.

'Huh Yang?' She said quietly. 'He sure has grown…'

The guy named Yun walked up to his twin brother.

'Yo Yang, it's your turn to handle deliveries.' Yun said with sarcasm.

The guy who is supposedly Yang rolled his eyes.

'Sure.' He said.

Makoto smiled.

'Those two…' She thought.

She walked up to the counter and then stood beside one of the costumers and spoke.

'You two will never change.'

They looked at her and gave a puzzled look. Makoto took that as a turn for the worse and backed away slowly. Her heart hurting at the possibility of losing friends…like before in the past…

'Can we help you miss…?' Yun spoke as he eyed her. 'Wait…you look familiar…have we met?'

Makoto sighed.

'After two years Yun-kun you forgot me.' She said slowly growing sad…as she looked down.

Yun's eyes widened as he then realised who she was and a really wide grin spread on his face. In merriment he front flipped over the counter and landed before her. He stood there gazing at her as his eyes were getting brighter.

Makoto looked up alarmed at this sudden burst of energy.

Makoto took in the Lee brother Yun as she noticed that he has changed a bit over the two years. He is now aged 20, still had on his white sleeveless long Kung Fu shirt with a yellow hem and blue trim and buttons, on his arms he had yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, black pants and sneakers. He had on his trademark blue baseball cap with a yellow visor on his head. He was Asian looking with a lean face, brown eyes that shone brightly, brown long hair that's braided into a ponytail. He was very handsome in an overall appearance.

She noticed that he was a lot taller and muscled than before and his hair had grown a bit more, with his few loose bangs covering his left eye and ponytail longer. Her heart started beating and felt warmth growing on her cheeks. As she stared at his defined muscles of his perfect chest and abs.

'Good-lookin…wow your back.' He said looking at her up and down. 'And you've changed…'

Makoto smiled at him.

'Please not muc-' She tried to speak but was cut off. 'Aaaah!'

He laughed.

Yun had hugged her with a hug that could rival an Amazon warrior's hug x3.

Makoto blushed.

'Um Yun…I can't breathe...' She was rather uncomfortable with him hugging her…but she secretly loved it.

He eased up and kept smiling at her.

'I can't help it…I missed you.' He said quietly for her to hear.

Her blush grew more intense.

'Big brother…' Yang had come to see who this girl was and why his bro was hugging her… 'Who is she?'

Makoto looked at Yang and even he as his twin brother has really developed into a very strapping young man. He was about 20 years old, Asian looking, brown eyes with a lean face and still wore his sleeveless red long Kung Fu shirt with black and yellow trim, dark blue pants, his arms had yellow wristbands attached to form fingerless gloves and sneakers. He still kept his long brown jagged bangs hairstyle and it slightly grew more…it makes you wonder how he keeps it in tip top shape like that?

Anyway…he like Yun grew taller and his well define muscles…were still perfection…

She shook her head.

Yun grinned and waved a hand to Makoto.

'Guess who is back to see us after how long lil bro…'

Yang looked at her more closely.

'Makoto is that you?'

'Ooooh gran!' Yun called out loudly. 'Another cute girl came to see me and say…hi!'

She grinned and nodded at him.

'The one and only.' She said.

An older woman came down stairs with a sweet smile and it grew when she saw Makoto. She made her way up to her and hugged her gently.

'Hello dear…its lovely to see you.'

Makoto laughed and hugged her back.

'You to…Mrs. Gen.'

She laughed and pulled away.

'Well it's time for me to get back to helping with orders and then rest.' She said. 'It's wonderful to see you…'

'Okay.'

Before going she leaned towards her and said while giggling.

'You know Yun dreams about you in his sleep.'

Makoto gasped in glanced over to look at Yun.

He heard and his expression was priceless and he tipped his cap down to hide his blush as Yang gave a laugh.

'Gran!' He said. 'No…aah seriously?'

She laughed and went on her way.

Makoto coughed and tried to continue with the conversion.

'How's it going Yang…you've changed somewhat?'

Yang smiled.

'The…whaat?' Makoto thought with eyes wide. 'The smiling and laughing…this is too weird…even for Yang.'

'Yeah I am fine.' He said still smiling. 'Me and big brother are doing good...how have you been?'

'Okay…on a break from college.'

The twin Lee brother's eyes widened.

'College!' They said. 'When?!'

'Ahem!'

They all looked at the awaiting cue of costumers who were growing a little impatient. A middle-aged lady spoke up.

'Sorry to break the family reunion but can I get served today please?' She said and tapped the counter with her hand.

Yang walked over and to serve the customers while listening to the conversation.

'What's it called?'

'Justice High College.'

'When did you happen to start?'

'Two years ago and continuing for another year.' She said and sighed. 'Father and Auntie said it was for the best…'

Yun grinned and looked away.

'I'll say…man you must have it hard.' As he rubbed the back of his head.

Makoto sighed.

'Yeah…'

He hopped around to face her with his finger in her face and hopped in one place while laughing.

'Ha…you have to go to college…you have to go to college…you have to go-'

'Enough already!' She snapped and calmed down. 'Education is important to a martial artist you know…**Yun**?'

'Yeah sure…it is good-lookin.' He said. 'Just teasing ya.'

'Every time I step through those doors…the counsellor always has a problem with my uniform.' She said and huffed. 'Why can't he leave me alone…beside the rules clearly state that I can wear my own uniform and I refuse to wear that hideous fuku.'

Yun laughed out loud and leaned on the counter trying to steady himself and Yang hearing smirked.

'Oh this is good.' Yun said amusedly. 'Was the colour that bad?'

Makoto glared.

'You have no idea…' She said. 'But other than that it's fine.'

'Have you met any new friends?'

She smiled a bit and nodded.

'Yeah…but...' She said and paused.

'How can I tell him about finding out about her mother, fighting the amazon warriors Pur-Fum and Bru Xhu again, almost getting raped, scaring off her so called friends, having a secret power and meeting a mysterious assassin with unusual powers, met up with Ibuki and the Darkstalkers' world wanting her to join them by the promise of wealth or strength.' She thought. 'I still don't know what to do about it?'

Yun raised an eyebrow.

'Is something wrong good-lookin?' He said feeling that something was off…

She shook her head.

'No it's nothing…um…are you free?'

Yun gasped in surprise and looked to Yang.

'Um.'

He had just handed over the last order to a costumer who thanked him and departed out of the place. Yang looked at his big brother puzzled for a bit but then he smirked.

'Now he is…we are now finished.' He said and claimed. 'Why don't you two get reacquainted? It has been two years…too long if I must say?'

Yun and Makoto gasped.

'Yang!' Yun said. 'Dude…what's the deal?!'

Yang laughed and hopped over the counter and moved to his brother and whispered in his ear.

'Father has stepped out to see grandfather and won't be back till tomorrow morning.' He said. 'Now you can tell her how you feel…'

Yun glared at him.

'Darn it!' He said. 'I hate it that you're so smart sometimes.'

Yang smiled.

'I know…' Yang said. 'Now what are you waiting for…ask her out.'

Yun sighed and regained his composure and turned to Makoto.

'Uh Good-lookin…you want to…' Yun said. 'Go out with me?'

Makoto blushed.

'Another date?'

He grinned.

'Yep…and I'll tell ya what?' He said. 'I'll even dress for the occasion...you to…'

Makoto widened her eyes.

'Huh?!'

()()()()

_**30 mins later…**_

Yun came from his bedroom and is dressed into another one of his casual flashy outfits. It was a yellow loose tank top with a light blue sleeveless hoodie, baggy blue combat trousers with a white belt, a new black baseball cap that was an orange visor on his head and his black sneakers. The only difference was that he took off his yellow yellow wristbands and sported red and white wrist cuffs the symbol of the skateboard on his cap was at the front and in white than yellow with red. He kept his braided ponytail. He looked very trendy. (A/N: This outfit was featured as one of the costumes that Yun wears in Super Street Fighter IV)

He walked up to the bathroom and knocked.

'Hey good-lookin are you ready yet?' He said. 'Times a wasting away.'

Makoto was dressed but looking in the mirror and feeling nervous.

'Why am I so nervous for?' She thought. 'It's just a date…but this is a lot different that's for sure.'

'Almost…done.' She called out.

It was now or never…was it time for Makoto to shine.

The door opened to reveal Makoto clad in a long slinky red dress that she bought while hanging with her long ago…so called friends. The red dress had a slit high up one leg and accentuated her curvaceous form. She decided to take out her yellow headband out of her hair and let her long hair fall gracefully down to her waist and her bangs swooped to hide her left eye and kept on her red all-star converse. She didn't seem so tomboyish…she looked absolutely gorgeous…

Yun's eyes grew wide from shock as he gasped.

'Hot damn…she looks so…beautiful.' He thought in astonishment.

He knew she was fit but this was ridiculous…

Makoto looked at Yun and saw him staring at her form.

She waved her hand in his face.

'Um Yun…you okay?' She asked. 'You're acting weird…'

She clicked her fingers and that didn't work either…

So she…

SLAP!

'Ow! Hey wha?' Yun snapped out of it and saw an annoyed Makoto….

'Are we going to go now or what?' She said and asked. 'Or are you going to keep staring at me?'

Yun started grinning.

'Ha-ha…sorry good-lookin but you're looking so flawless in that dress.' He said slyly. 'But your Amazon outfit…is to die for…'

Makoto blushed intensely and Yun found her blush adorable.

'Um...' She looked down shyly as it seemed her more feminine side came out and said quietly. 'You don't find my flaws…terrible.'

Yun's grin softened as he took her hand with his thumb rubbing affectionately.

'Good-lookin to me your flaws are a knock out.' He said charmingly and in his sense of good humour. 'And anybody who says otherwise…needs to have their bolts tuned in or I'd give them a good wallop in the face.'

Makoto grinned and laughed happily.

He always was able to brighten up her day so easily.

She gazed at him with softened eyes and then she slowly reached out and hugged his waist.

'Thank you…Yun-kun.' She said with a happy sigh. 'You're the greatest best friend that anyone could ask for…'

She felt him wrap his arms around her small form gently.

She wanted this to last forever…

She felt something warm on her forehead and realised it was Yun kissing her softly on her head.

He leaned closer over to her ear and said quietly in a whisper.

'I…love you.'

She smiled warmly as she shed a tear out of happiness.

'I…I love you too…'

They pulled slowly back from each other with their hands gripped together.

They gazed at each other lovingly.

Yun grinned.

'How's about we go to the Mayflower Restaurant and then go dancing at a club.' He said suggestively. 'And I know a really cool place.'

Makoto grinned.

'Sure…but you do realise that the Mayflower restaurant is losing out of funds because of your bottomless pit of stomach.' She said with a raised eyebrow.

Yun's eyes widened.

'Really? I never knew that…' He said and then shrugged. 'Oh well…'

'Yun-no-baka!' She said and hit his arm.

He laughed out loud.

()()()()

A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed it…I know I did! XD


End file.
